A cry For Help
by Raising-The-Dawn-Rose
Summary: serena was liveing her life to the fullest till the one man made the wrong dission a/n do not read if you can not handl rape its not to graphice but itgs there plez review and comment


**_Chasseing My Future_**

"No! Stop. You're hurting me." Came the cry from a young girl

"No! Now you have a choice do it the easy way or the hard way?"The the young man demanded. As he grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her to a small room. Serena tried to pull away but the boy was much stronger then she was and a he had won the fight. Hours later she was rushed to the hospital for severe bruises and great loss of blood from trying to fight the young man off. But she had lost the fight ageist the man.

A few months later Serena learned she was pregnant with Seiya's child. Things would never be the same for Serena ever again. But she did not run to him. She knew he would be no help with his child. So she turned to her mother and father for the help and they had set her up in a town where she and her child could live with out the problem with the young man trying to get her or her child. A month later she was on her way to Eufaula, Oklahoma to start things over and to change her future and to forget her past.

As soon as Serena had touched ground she had her mind on finding the house she was to live in. for she only knew a few people in the small town in which she had spent a month or two with her mother's sister who had passed away a few months before she had come to the small town. Willing the house to her mother. So at least she had a house to live in already for her to move in to with out the worry of straining her self trying to set up the new house. All she had to do was put the baby crib up and clean up the rooms and it would be perfect for her and her child to stay in for the rest of her life.

A few hours in her new house Serena herd a knock at the door. As she opened the door she saw friends she had not seen since she was 12. They all screamed at gave her a hug that Serena thought would never end. Serena had told them she would be living there and why she was there and everything. Hours after caching up Serena's friends said there good-byes and went there own ways so Serena could get some rest.

She had been living in her new house for five months she was ready. She had only a month left till the day she would have the twins. She grew anxious and started to decorate the bedroom with pink and blue decorations. Her friends had helped her put up the baby cribs and paint the rooms for the babies. They took her to classes every morning and they helped shop for clothes and toys for the babies. Her friends had helped her out so much in the past few months Serena could not thank of any way to thank them for there help. One night she woke to a dream that had her thinking about the baby's father and what he had done to her. So she made a vow never to let him see or come closes to her babies.

Three nights after making the vow she had the twins. She had named the little girl **_Phaedra Lynn_** and the little boy **_Darien Park. _**Two days latter they released Serena. She and her babies left for home to spend time with Serena's mother and father.

After all of Serena's guest had left she put the babies down for the night. As she sang them a lullaby she began to notice how much the little boy looked like his father all he had that was hers was his little blue-green eyes and the little girl who looked like her mother except her eyes That looked like her fathers cold and dark blue eyes that would remind you of the deepest part of the ocean if you looked in to them. After she realized that she was thanking of him she had remembered that night. She had trusted him and he broke the trust. But she had one thing to thank him for. For opening her eyes to never to trust again.

A year later

Serena had been living her life with out a problem. Her friends helped with the babies while she worked. Her best friend had an older brother who she befriended. But she was finding her self falling in love with Darien. But one question burned in side her. "Can she trust him or will he be just like Seiya?"

One night just after mid-night she woke to the cry of her 1 year old son. So she went to see what it was. But to her surprise she was not alone in the small bed room. There was a tall blue eyed man standing over her son's bed. She tried not to make a sound. But her heart took over and she screamed. Making the tall man to look up and that's when she knew. She tried to run to the phone and call the cops. But he stopped her. Her world went black…

Hours later she woke to Darien right next to her sleeping in a chair. Then she realized where she was. She was in a hospital. When Darien woke up she asked him why she was here and what happened and Darien explained to her what had happened. Then Serena knew who took her babies. She made a promise to keep him away and now he's got her babies. She knew what she had to do. As soon as she gets out of the hospital she was going to find him and get her babies back from him.

A hour after waking up they released her and she started looking for her babies all she knew was what street he lived on and what town. She looked till she came upon a house that fit a description made by her mother. It was a small brick house with broken windows and grass that could use a good mowing. But all she cared about was getting her babies back from him. She walked in to the house and she seen him holding the little girl rocking her in his arms. Serena demanded that he give her back her babies but all Seiya said was "it takes two to make theses kinds of mistakes." Serena gave him a look and said "that they are not mistakes you was the mistake" pointing to Seiya. She tried to grab the baby boy but she was caught off gourd and was now lying on the ground. With Seiya looking down at her. Then he walked toured the baby crib where he put the little girl down and then walked back to Serena and told her to get up and fight for her babies. Serena was not afraid of him but afraid of losing her babies. She had no idea if he had a weapon or not all she knew was she had to win. She got up looked at him he seemed not to have a weapon on him but then she looked around the room and seen a box cutter on a fire place mantle. She then started to fight the man. She made it to where if she needed the box cutter she could get it first. With the fight just starting to get out of her control she then made it to the mantle. She made it to where she looked like she was backing down. But she had finely reached the box cutter and had it behind her back waiting for him to get close to her. Right as he was about to hit her she pulled the box cutter out and stabbed him right in the heart. Making it a killer wound. Right then she heard sirens coming her way. She went to get her babies from the crib in which he put them in. But as soon as she turned her back he got up and grabbed the knife he had and stabbed her in the back. She went down imminently…

Hours after getting her babies back and getting out if the hospital she had gone home. When she walked to the door she was greeted by her three friends. But the one she really wanted to see was not there. Her friends left her to get rest. But right as she got the twins down for the night she heard his car pulling in to her drive way. She ran to the window and seen it was him. She ran to the door and opened it revealing his warm smile. She was meet with a hug and she knew she could trust him. He then explained why he was late. She did not care all she cared about was that he was there now. That's when he got down and asked her to marry him. All she knew was she could trust him and he was the one for her and with that last thought going though her mind she screamed "yes" and that's when she was finely not trying to Chasseing her Future she liked her new future with him. They were married the next month.

And

They

Lived

Happily

Ever after


End file.
